


Red Hood's Girl

by frey_the_wizard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Cassandra Cain, Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Pissed Off, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason has those hugs, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frey_the_wizard/pseuds/frey_the_wizard
Summary: Jason leaves Reader at home to take naps and be safe.What happens when someone breaks into their apartment?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Red Hood's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this fic I banged it out in one day bc i was struck by inspiration and it is 2am and omg i am tired  
> I edited to the best of my abilities but if you notice any mistakes feel free to tell me!  
> The reader is a vigilante in this, hence high pain tolerance, but is also Very Stressed and the fight isn't fair lets be real  
> WARNING: There is an attempted sexual assault, nothing major or too graphic but be warned

Jason always said you were more cat than human, his voice teasing and an easy smile on his face. You would smile back at him and let out a hum almost like a purr, asking what he meant. He would tell you it was the frequent naps if he was being playful, citing the long scratches down his back and bite marks littering his neck if he wanted to get you into a different kind of mood. No matter what you would laugh and bring him into a sweet kiss that he returned with enthusiasm.

He wasn’t wrong, evidenced by the way you were lying on the floor in the living room in a patch of sunlight that streamed through the window. On the rare sunnier days in Gotham you would usually go to the park or walk aimlessly through the city but Jason said there were more people out to get him than usual and it would be safer for you to stay in the apartment. All day. Alone.

It didn’t bother you that much. You knew his work was important, as much as he tried to hide it from you, and you also knew your connection to him might get you killed one day.  _ As if being dead stopped Jason, _ you would laugh to yourself,  _ a little Lazarus Pit might do me some good. _

So there you were, on the floor in the living room, soaking up the sun when someone knocked on the door. Your family and friends all had security clearance, a cell phone to call you and tell you to let them in, or the street smarts to break in through the window. You hadn’t made any appointments either so whoever was knocking was none of your concern.

Until they knocked again. You almost got up, wondering if it was your old neighbor who lived down the hall, when the door was kicked in and three men swarmed the place. The loud crash of the door hitting the ground had you cracking open an eye, taking in the team of people with ski masks and hand guns.  _ Great, _ you thought dryly,  _ there goes my nap. _

“Is there a reason you’re trespassing?” you asked from the floor. Your eye had slid shut by the time you asked so you missed the way they jumped and trained their weapons on you. They spread out, presumably to block your exit if you tried to run. They shouldn’t have bothered. The security system Jason installed would have alerted him to the intruders and he would be rushing home any minute. Not that you needed him. You could hold your own, especially against three low level goons who didn’t know the meaning of subtlety.

“Shut it! We’ll be asking the questions here, bitch.”

That had you raising an eyebrow, eyes still blissfully shut in the hopes they would leave. They wouldn’t, but you could hope. “Guests shouldn’t be so rude.”

“I said shut it, whore. We know you’re Red Hood’s girl, and we know you mean something to that coward. You’re going to come with us and he’s going to pay a pretty penny to get you back,  _ and _ he’s gonna stay out of our way.”

You hummed, stretching out your limbs and finally standing up. You looked at the one who had been speaking, standing in the middle with his gun trained on your head. The tattoos clearly visible on his neck and hands almost had you laughing at him. He was either inexperienced or overly confident if he has identifying marks like those exposed for you to see.  _ Typical newbies, break in and rough up the girlfriend _ .

“Uh huh, I’m sure. You usually tell people your plan before they’re tied up?”   
  


“I- I think he told you to shut up. If you d-don’t we’re going to have to make you.”

You turned to your left, levelling the one with a stutter with your most unimpressed look. He was the youngest, the vibrating of his gun betraying his shaking hands.  _ Aw, I bet it’s his first time, _ you thought. A small smile made its way to your face that you couldn’t smother. First time criminals were, unfortunately, very easy to laugh at.

“The fuck are you laughing at?” Middle yelled. He gestured to you with his gun, barking orders at his companions. “Get this bitch tied up. Boss didn’t say we couldn’t have our fun with her before we made the delivery.” He fixed you with a sick grin, eyes dragging over your body.

You repressed a shudder, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Your own weapons were tucked away in your closet and too far to run for. You had been counting on Jason getting back to deal with them together, but he still hadn’t made an appearance.  _ Where are you Jaybird? _ _  
  
_

The other two men shuffled forward, all three weapons still trained on you. You tried to think of an escape but any attempts would end with you riddled with bullets. When Stutter got close enough he lowered his gun, reaching into his back pocket to grab something to restrain you with, but he never made it that far. As soon as his gun was off of you and pointed at the floor you rushed forward, an elbow crashing into his nose before he could register your movement. Two bullets had the window exploding in a spray of glass and you barely noticed the pain as you kicked Stutter in the knee. He fell to the floors with a scream and clutched his nose, blood covering his hands. You followed him down and grabbed the gun he released before it hit the floor, ducking behind the couch and peering around the side. More gunshots had you cursing and ducking again, occasionally peeking out to return fire.  _ Come on Jaybird, I’m gonna be more bullet than person in a second.  _ A scream from Middle told you he was hit, but clearly not anywhere important if he could still scream about it. 

The stomp of footsteps and more shouting of orders told you backup had arrived, and by the uptick in bullets coming your way you didn’t think friendly fire was here. You cursed and looked towards Stutter who was still collapsed on the floor and holding his bloody nose. The glint of metal in his back pocket stole your attention from the other intruders and you pulled a knife from his body before he could grab you. You pinched the blade between two fingers and took a deep breath, turning to look over the couch and throw it at your assailants. It sailed through the cloud of bullets and embedded itself between someone’s eyes.  _ One down, six to go, _ you thought with a grimace.

Searing pain and heat bloomed in your shoulder and you bit your lip to hold back a groan. You didn’t have to look to know a bullet hit your shoulder but a quick touch told you there was an exit wound.  _ One arm down, _ you thought bitterly. You turned around to return fire when something big and heavy threw itself at your back, flattening you against the floor. Hands pinning you to the ground told you Stutter had grown a pair and shoved you down. You tried to fire at him but he had you pinned down on your stomach, a knee pressing into your wounded shoulder and bringing you to tears at the sting. You gasped and tried to struggle against him but he was joined by his teammates who held you down and removed the gun from your grasp.

“You’re gonna fucking pay for that you stupid cunt,” one of them growled. Your breath was knocked out of your lungs with a sharp kick to your ribs, leaving you unable to cry out when a thumb was shoved into your shoulder wound, black creeping into the edge of your vision from the pain. Inexperienced and sloppy as they were they were still six men with guns against one you with your fists.

Blows landed over and over, your body bursting with pain from head to toe, until they were satisfied with their beating. You knew you had a broken rib from the stabbing pain in your torso and you were sure to be covered in bruises from the aching that spread through your body. You closed your eyes, one of them already swollen shut from a punch to the face, and focused on breathing through the pain, almost wishing you would pass out so you couldn’t feel it anymore.  _ No, no sleep, _ you thought drowsily,  _ that’s the concussion talking. Concussions don’t get to make decisions. _

The clinking of a belt buckle had you wide awake, your veins freezing and your heart rate skyrocketing. Stutter stood away from you and you tried to get up and run but a foot grinding into your wounded shoulder made you scream in pain. You fell limply against the floor, trying to block out the sound of their grating laughter and disgusting comments. You felt someone sliding your pants down your legs and you kicked weakly against their hold.  _ Please Jason please please pleasepleaseplease- _

Your one good eye shot open when a gunshot rang out through the living room. You groaned when the man standing over you fell onto your back, soaking your shirt in something hot and wet. Two of the remaining captors had only the time to raise their guns when bullets were embedded in their bodies, both men sporting matching holes in their heads. They collapsed to the ground dead silent and lifeless. The other three men tried to shoot at your saviors but the sound of skin on skin contact told you they were being handled.

You tried to pull yourself out from the man bleeding out on top of you when his weight was suddenly gone. You turned over and almost cried in relief to see Jason looking down at you, fury burning in his eyes mixing with concern for you. He pulled you off the floor and into his embrace, strong arms holding you up and stroking your hair as you cried into his shirt. He kissed the crown of your head, whispering sweet words of comfort and rubbing circles into your back with his thumb. You buried your face in his chest and gripped his shirt when he tried to pull away. Despite your best efforts you were frightened and exhausted from the attack, years of experiencing going down the drain in the face of your almost-assault. You pulled Jason closer to you, whining at him when he tried to move away again. He walked you to the couch, gently removing your arms so he could sit and pull you into his lap.

“It’s ok baby, I’m here now. You’re ok,” he whispered. He let you cling to his neck and resumed petting your hair. The calming movement of his hands and comforting rumble of his voice grounded you and you were able to match your breathing to his in slow, deep breaths. You pulled back once you were calm enough and he brought a hand to cup your jaw. His eyes hardened when you whimpered and he adjusted his hand so it wasn’t touching the bruise on your face.

“What happened?”

You told him about the men who swarmed your apartment, about what they said and how they tried to hurt you. With every new piece of information his frown deepened and his eyebrows drew together. When you started tearing up, telling him what they were doing before he stepped in, he stopped you with a peck on the lips.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re ok. I’ll take care of this for you. I promise.”

The coldness of his voice made you shiver. He pulled you closer, grip almost too tight for your injuries, but you couldn’t find your voice to protest. You let him plant kisses over your cheeks, your eyes, your forehead, your nose, and finally landing on your lips. The weak smile you gave him when he pulled back had his eyes visibly softening. Jason picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom, gently setting you down on the carpet and turning on the shower for you.

“Do you want me to stay with you or can I help Cass with the living room?” he asked, cupping your face in his hands like you would break if he held you the wrong way. You barely registered the presence of the other Batsibling and shook your head, covering his hands with your own and leaning into his touch.

“I’ll be ok. You go and… handle that.”

He nodded and kissed you softly on the forehead. You waited until the door clicked shut to let the tears fall freely. You stripped out of your bloodied clothes, shoving them into the small trash can next to the sink, desperate to erase all reminders of what happened. The water was boiling but you barely registered the pain over the ache in your ribs and shoulder. You stayed under the spray until the water ran cold, staring at the water tinged pink running towards the drain. You scrubbed your skin until it was pink and raw to the touch, flinching at the sting of soap in your shoulder but rubbing it through the pain. You shut the water off but stayed in the shower, glaring at the floor. You knew it was irrational for you to be mad at yourself but you  _ were _ . How did an experienced vigilante, some trained by the fucking  _ Justice League, _ let a bunch of Penguin’s low level fuck offs get the jump on her?  _ Pathetic. _

As if he could sense your thoughts Jason knocked on the door and opened it a crack. He and Cass made quick work of the bodies, Jason calling in a favor with an associate to get them cleaned up and disposed of efficiently. The shower was still running by the time they got back and he scrubbed the floor in the meantime. Twenty minutes passed before you turned off the shower and another ten went by before he quit pacing and cracked open the bathroom door.

“You fall or what?” he asked. You looked around the shower curtain and smiled softly to yourself when you saw that his gaze was trained on the floor. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen you naked before but knowing he wanted to respect your boundaries made you feel warm inside.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” you said. Your voice was  _ rough _ and your throat hurt from your screaming and crying but your weak attempt at humor brought a smile to his face. He stepped further into the room with towels in his arms and set them on the sink.

“I just wanted to drop these off for you-”

He stopped himself and looked into your eyes when you put your hands on his face, pulling him gently to meet your gaze. He smiled and covered your hands with his own, mirroring your earlier position and leaning into your touch. 

“I-” you started, but your breath hitched and your eyes welled with tears. Jason hooked your arms around his neck and moved his hands down to brush your tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Take your time, I can wait,” he whispered and turned his head to press a kiss to your palm. You gave him a watery smile and took a deep breath.

“I’m so-sorry for the mess, I didn’t mean- mean to lose, or make you miss patrol, I fucked u-up,” you gasped out, hot, fat tears streaming down your face. Jason’s heart broke to see you in so much pain and he pulled you closer, ignoring how your still wet body dampened his clothes.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, baby. I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long, Dick needed backup on Main. Some of Penguin’s guys were robbing a toy store. Weird choice to me but hey, what do I know about crime bosses?” he cracked a smile. 

You tried to match his smile, and even though it probably looked as forced as it felt, his own smile grew a little wider. He pulled you into a hug, pressing kisses into your hair and brushing his hand up and down your spine. You shivered from his touch and the cold air but tensed when his arm brushed the wound in your shoulder. He pulled away with a frown and only then seemed to notice the bullet wound in your side.

“Holy shit- Y/N, you have to tell me about  _ gunshot wounds _ !”

He lifted you onto the counter next to the sink and put his hands on your thighs, accenting his firm “ _ stay _ ” with a squeeze. He let go of your legs and bent down to search for one of many first aid kits hidden around the apartment. 

“I’ve had worse, and if it gets me naked with you on your knees I think it’s fine,” you grinned and waggled your eyebrows at him. Jason stood up, his lips pinched together and brows furrowed disapprovingly. You matched his look, scrunching up your nose and pouting in his face. You stared at each other, unblinking, until your eyes watered and you had to look away.

“I win,” he said, kissing you on the cheek. Your grumbling was cut off by a muffled groan as you bit your hand and let Jason stitch your shoulder shut. You were used to the pain of being stabbed without anaesthetic but that didn’t make it any less painful. You thought back to your nap in the sun, the warmth from then contrasting your current shivering on the bathroom counter. You mourned the afternoon you lost as Jason bandaged your shoulder and wrapped a towel around your shoulders.

“All done?” you asked, letting your head drop to his shoulder with a soft thud and a sigh.

“All done,” he nodded, kissing your hair and hugging you. Jason wasn’t usually so touchy-feely and possessive but the break in must have scared him. He didn’t let you go as you got dressed, which made it mildly difficult, but he picked you up as soon as your clothes were on and carried you to the bedroom. Jason set you on the bed gently, so different from the way he would throw you onto the bed at night, and pulled the blanket over your body. You pat the space next to you, hoping he would stay for a while, and smiled when he laid down next to you. Even though it was late afternoon you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms and forget everything that happened today. His deep breaths and the arm he had hooked around your waist had your eyes drifting shut. You weren’t asleep enough to miss the way he eased out of the bed, slowly moving away from your grasp and towards the door like he was going to leave you.  _ Leave you all alone. In the dark.  _ **_All by yourself._ **

You couldn’t stop the whine before it left your throat. You saw Jason freeze and heard his sigh. He was by your side in a blink, kissing your forehead and keeping up his comforting whispers. When he felt you relax in his hold he pulled back and looked you in the eyes, his comforting teal gaze capturing your attention. You felt your heart squeeze, knowing that his soft gaze and sweet words were all for you.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be back. I just have to take care of the people who did this first, ok? Cass is going to stay with you while I’m gone, if that’s ok.” He squeezed your hand and left the room with a final kiss on the lips, slow and sweet like a promise.

Your heart seized when you were alone, the darkness of your room suffocating you, engulfing you in the pitch black. You could hear Jason and Cass’s quiet discussion outside and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when they stepped in. Cass smiled at you and turned to Jason, quietly discussing something with him that you couldn’t hear. You watched several emotions flicker on her face, each replaced before you could place them. After a firm nod and swift hug Cass sat next to you on the bed, grasping your hands between hers.

“I’ll be home soon, sweetheart. Try to get some sleep.” Jason left, helmet in hand and grim determination set on his face. Your heart ached to see him leave but nothing, not even your pleas for him to stay, would keep him from getting revenge. You didn’t want to put more blood and death on his hands but no one could hurt you and get away with it. 

“Little sister?” Cass questioned. She didn’t have a full grasp on language yet, English or otherwise, but you knew her well enough to read her mind with a few words. Despite being Jason’s sister she referred to you as her “little sister” and it made you warm and fuzzy inside to know you were part of her family.

“I’m ok, just a GSW to the shoulder and an achy rib. Nothing passing out won’t fix,” you smiled.

Cass nodded and pulled the covers back without a word. She crawled into the bed and held you close to her chest, squeezing you and tapping out a message on your arm with her fingers. It took you a few seconds to figure out what she was saying but when you figured it out you squeezed her around the middle, settling down to sleep off the pain.

  
“I love you too, Cass.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I was thinking of adding another work and making this a mini series, maybe what happens when Jason goes and gets revenge? I'm thinking on it


End file.
